


Pink In Your Eyes

by Babygunsho, baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Chanyeol has reached the age where he would meet his soulmate but it’s been months and he still hadn’t met them.





	Pink In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Recipient:** EVERYONE  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Firstly, I’m sorry that I didn’t truly follow one of the prompter’s prompt…I’m having a hard time finishing this while being busy with works and writer block so I just hope that you like it! I wish that I could do better with my bae submission knowing there must be a lot of much better writers but I’m just glad that I can finish my submission for this round. For now I’m just happy if you have a good time reading my fic…Thank you dear bae mods for being really patient, _chicks_ group chat for the fun, and to all chanbaek shippers~!

The way Chanyeol met his soulmate was so unexpected. He had been waiting for months after his 18th birthday but week by week he started to wonder if he would be like one of those people who wouldn’t meet their soulmates until they reached their adulthood. He thought about it many times before, many scenarios of how he would meet his soulmate, yet he never knew it would be this simple. 

He was on his way out of the bus when he bumped into someone quite hard. He apologized to the person, turning his head slightly to the person only to gape. The moment went too fast, but he was sure he wouldn’t miss the moment he finally met his soulmate. 

A soft pretty pink flashed in the pair of eyes hidden behind the man's glasses and Chanyeol could only freeze on spot, trying to memorize any details that he could catch from his supposed to be soulmate. 

They said that the moment you see your soulmate, you would see colors flashed in their eyes. Chanyeol didn’t understand what it meant before, couldn’t really imagine what his parents’ or families were saying before but now he knew. He noticed how his heart beat faster than usual at the realization. 

He felt like he had seen the man—No, he recognized _that_ uniform. Chanyeol looked down to his own uniform, blinking at his grey tie.

What was the color the man wore? Was it grey? Was he in the same grade as him?

 

***

Finding the boy was hard because for three days Chanyeol went here and there only to fail. He groaned in frustration, _Why can’t I find you!?_

He kept walking on the corridor, eyes down to the floor until someone stopped him. 

"Look where you're going, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo frowned, a hand on his chest.

"Oh. Sorry." Chanyeol blinked. He almost bumped into his childhood friend.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the canteen and eat your lunch?" Kyungsoo dropped his hand, tilting his head up.

"I don't have any appetite," Chanyeol sighed when his stomach made a sound, putting a hand on it.

"That's impossible. Are you sick or something?" Kyungsoo lifted his hand but Chanyeol took a step back, knowing he would try to check on his temperature.

"I'm fine. I’m just frustrated because I can’t find my soulmate _anywhere._ "

"Soulmate? You’ve found them?" Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

"I saw him a few days ago. He wore our school uniform but I can't freaking find him, Soo!" Chanyeol whined, running his hands on his hair.

"What?" Kyungsoo blinked, "Did you happen to see his tie? It’s easier to find him if we know what grade he’s in. Tell me how he looks like, maybe I can help you."

Chanyeol pursed his lips, "I think it's grey. He wears glasses, dark black hair. I think’s around your height? Small eyes, definitely."

"Is he the cute type?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess. Just like you," Chanyeol grinned, patting Kyungsoo's cheek, his old habit that Kyungsoo hated but let it passed by this time.

"Come with me," Kyungsoo said, walking to the opposite direction Chanyeol was heading to.

"Where are we going?" Chanyeol followed, easily catching up beside Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn't answer, and when they arrived, Chanyeol wondered aloud what they were doing in front of the student council room.

"I've never introduced you to them. You already know that I'm the treasurer, but you haven’t met the president and the vice president personally, right? I think they can help you," Kyungsoo knocked before opening the door. "Afternoon," he greeted.

The president was sitting behind his desk, short cut black hair with a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He waved his hand, looking tired with slight dark circles under his eyes. “Hey, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nodded to Yifan, the president, before turning to the vice president who was making drinks on the other side of the room. 

"There're only the two of you?" Kyungsoo asked Junmyeon who was humming to a song, Chanyeol closing the door behind him.

"Yes. The other two were still on break." Junmyeon smiled at Chanyeol, making the later stood up straight and bowed ninety degrees. "Oh, and who's this? Not a new crush, I supposed?"

Kyungsoo glared at Junmyeon, "He's my childhood friend. We’re looking for his soulmate but it seems like the boy is so hard to find. And no, I don't have a crush on anyone, _ever._ "

"How about our basketball star Kim Jongin?"

Chanyeol gasped hearing that, Kyungsoo widened his eyes and Junmyeon tilted his head.

"Oh, you didn't know? Kyungsoo has been taking care of all club's budgets and he used the opportunity to talk with Jong—Kyungsoo, where are you going?" 

Kyungsoo already pulled Chanyeol out of the room, "Away from you!!" He screamed before slamming the door. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I thought I could ask them to search for your soulmate through the students’ database—“ 

"Soo, why you’ve never told me about this before?" Chanyeol stopped Kyungsoo before he could walk any further, refused to let Kyungsoo pull him anymore. 

"Not you too..." Kyungsoo sighed, letting go of Chanyeol's hand. "It's just a simple crush…no one tells me that I can’t like other people before I meet my soulmate."

Chanyeol could understand that feeling. He had crushes before and he often times wonder if it was possible that one of them would be his soulmate. Kyungsoo rarely talked about his love interest so it was really surprising and a bit disappointing when Chanyeol found out about it from someone else instead of Kyungsoo himself.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol whispered, unconsciously apologizing seeing the distress in Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo shook his head, "No, it's okay. Junmyeon Hyung believes that we choose our own soulmate instead of following who we are destined to. But even with that kind of belief he still ended up liking his soulmate...it's a fate after all..."

Chanyeol stopped on his track for a moment before continued to walk, "He met his soulmate already?"

"The Pres."

" _What?!_ " Chanyeol shrieked, "Junmyeon Hyung and Yifan Hyung…?" He made another weird sound which made Kyungsoo chuckle.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" Kyungsoo’s lips curled up into a smile. 

 

 

"So, why are we here?" Chanyeol asked now that they were in the library. It brought bad memory when once the librarian scolded him for being noisy. It wasn’t truly his fault because his classmates were teasing him and he got a bit angry that he raised his voice. 

"You said you can’t find them anywhere, have you search here?” Chanyeol shook his head at Kyungsoo’s question, “He likes to spend his time here after his lunch. If my guess is right, then he’s the person you’re looking for," Kyungsoo whispered.

 

 

They made turns in between bookshelves before stopping on the farthest corner where there was a person sitting, his back to them.

"Hey," Kyungsoo greeted the man with small voice, while Chanyeol had a distance between them, watching with confusion.

"Hey, Kyungsoo." The boy faced Kyungsoo, thin lips curled up into a pretty smile.

At that moment Chanyeol suddenly could recall the day he bumped into his soulmate, as if replaying inside his head with every single detail that he missed for days.

"Have I introduced you to my best friend?" Kyungsoo asked, taking a seat beside the man and making a hand gesture for Chanyeol to come closer. Chanyeol blinked, clearing his head and walked to both Kyungsoo and his soulmate.

"You mean your neighbor?" the boy asked.

"Yep. Chanyeol, meet Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun as soft pink flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, hello, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun smiled, standing up and nodding in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo sometimes talk about you.” He turned to Kyungsoo, “You said the both of you sing together sometimes?"

Chanyeol didn't hear what Baekhyun was saying. His eyes focused on the details of Baekhyun's face, his eyes behind his glasses which turned crescent when he smiled. His rectangular smile. His cute nose. His black shiny hair.

Chanyeol felt like kneeling and thanking God for giving him such a cute soulmate while crying. 

"Chanyeol, he's talking to you. Stop staring."

Chanyeol stopped his trance at Kyungsoo’s voice, apologizing to Baekhyun who was staring back at him. "I'm truly sorry, what did you say?"

Baekhyun chuckled, “I’d like to see you and Kyungsoo singing together. It must be fun!” 

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk. You need to get used to Chanyeol embarrassing himself, Baek.” Kyungsoo huffed, patting Chanyeol’s back before he walked. He only took two steps before turning around, coming to them again, “Oh, I forgot. He’s your soulmate, by the way," Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun with his eyes on Chanyeol, lips forming a smirk. before walking away.

"Uh...I—" Chanyeol swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. His cheeks felt warm and he refused to look at Baekhyun. He might be red right now. He was half afraid half curious to see how Baekhyun would look like knowing that he was in front of his soulmate.

"How did you know that I'm your soulmate?" Baekhyun sat down, telling Chanyeol to also sit.

Chanyeol sat beside him, taking his distance. He licked his suddenly dry lips, "I bumped into you a few days ago. I saw your uniform but I can't find you anywhere..." 

"Sorry about that, I like to spend my time in the library. I like reading a lot. I love books. Maybe we should go to the bookstore this weekend?"

"What?" Chanyeol looked up at the random idea. He processed the words for seconds, looking straight at Baekhyun’s eyes when it clicked, "A d-date?"

Crinkling his eyes as he smiled, Baekhyun chuckled, "Not really a date, just two guys spending their time together but if you want to call it a date, I'm fine with it too."

"Oh, then, then I should prepare to choose which bookstore, and which restaurant we should go. I need to ask Kyungsoo what I should wear—"

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun called, patting Chanyeol’s hand on top of his knee lightly. "Hey, relax. You don't need to do anything special, we just need to choose the time and place to meet and we can decide where to go later."

Chanyeol had his lips parted, eyes moving down to Baekhyun's hand which had long fingers and were beautiful before meeting Baekhyun's eyes again, which flashed another pink. "O-okay."

"You don't have any schedule, right?" Baekhyun pulled his hand back.

"No. We're good."

"Alright, then. Have you eaten? We have around ten minutes more before the bell rang." Baekhyun checked his wristwatch.

"No, I don't have any appetite because I've been searching for you—" Chanyeol dropped his head, blaming himself for being too honest and slipped whatever on his mind.

"Oh, that's not good. Do you want to eat some of mine?" Baekhyun asked, pushing his lunch box on the table to Chanyeol.

"No, it's okay, I'll just buy some food —"

"You won't have enough time. Come on, I only eat this part." Baekhyun forced the lunch box into Chanyeol. "You need to eat or you won't concentrate on your study." He gave the spoon to Chanyeol who nodded silently.

"Thanks for the food..." Chanyeol formed a small smile before eating the food. "Oh, it's delicious."

"Thank you, I made it myself."

"Really? You're as good as Kyungsoo, then?"

"Oh, no, don't compare me to a Master Chef like him," Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

"But...aren't we supposed to not eat in the library?" 

"The librarian knows me and she knows I'll clean up if I make a mess, which I rarely do, by the way." Baekhyun grinned.

Chanyeol smiled seeing that proud look, "I see. That's great. Will I find you here again, tomorrow?"

"Yes. Do you want to meet me here tomorrow?"

"If you allow me to?" Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Baekhyun wanted to be bothered at his personal time.

"I’m always here alone, so a company is very welcome, Chanyeol-ssi," Baekhyun replied with a soft smile. 

 

***

 

Chanyeol was able to spend his lunchtime with his Baekhyun for two days straight and now, he was going to have a date with Baekhyun. The word _date_ brought butterflies on Chanyeol’s stomach and it wasn’t a great feeling as he almost had a hard time sleeping. Thankfully he fell asleep when he was watching a movie. Kyungsoo and Jongdae had come earlier to help him with his outfit ("I told you to wear what’s comfortable to you but no, definitely not that shirt, Yeol..." Kyungsoo huffed, pushing Chanyeol down on his bed before rummaging through his closet. Jongdae tilted his head, “Do you want me to style your hair up? You’ll look mature and different than usual,”) 

Chanyeol arrived earlier, waiting nervously in front of the movie theater until Baekhyun arrived several minutes after.

Baekhyun looked very, very cute, a blue tartan shirt on top of a white shirt with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Chanyeol had to stop his urge to hug Baekhyun on the spot. 

"Hey, have you bought the tickets?" 

"Yes. The one you told me yesterday. Do you want to buy some snacks?"

"I like nachos! Let's go," Baekhyun grinned, pulling Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol widened his eyes the way Baekhyun was so bold, holding his hand like that. Baekhyun’s fingers were long and pretty and he didn’t let go until he had to pay for the foods, Chanyeol already missing that warm hand. 

 

 

The movie was fun, and surprisingly for such a thin body, Baekhyun ate a lot for lunch. Chanyeol asked if he was alright eating that much and Baekhyun said that usually, he ate a lot more than that.

"I exercise at home, and I like studying too, which means that I use my brain a lot. I think I burnt a lot of my calories..or maybe it’s just my genes," Baekhyun grinned while eating his second serving of cake.

"That's so admirable. Girls must be jealous of you. Me too, actually, I got fat easily. I used to be fat when I was a child." Chanyeol sighed.

"Oh, you must look cute! Can I see the picture later?" Baekhyun cooed, eyes crinkling cutely.

Chanyeol gulped, realizing how natural and attractive Baekhyun was. He couldn't believe that Baekhyun who liked to spend this time on the library was like this. "I'll ask my mom..."

"I will be waiting!” cheered Baekhyun.

 

 

"I'm surprised you want to go to the bookstore," Baekhyun commented. He had a big smile and already leading Chanyeol to his favorite aisle.

"Since you like books..." Chanyeol shrugged. Of course they had to go to the bookstore, it was Baekhyun’s favorite place after all. 

"Hmmm... I already read most of it. Let's check the new books." Baekhyun said, leading Chanyeol but taking his hand and pulling him.

After checking the new books, Baekhyun found three books he was interested in. Chanyeol wanted to pay for him but Baekhyun refused.

"Don't. I really like books but you don't have to do this. I don't want this to be the reason that we can't have more dates."

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol frowned.

"I don't want you to not have money for our next dates!"

"Uhm, books aren't that expensive."

Baekhyun diverted his eyes, "But I usually buy five books..."

Chanyeol gaped, "You do? And you read all of them?"

"Yes, under one month. I always try to finish my homework early so I can read them,"

Seeing the joy in Baekyhun’s eyes made Chanyeol content inside. Maybe he could ask for a good recommendation book, something light and easy for Chanyeol to read and then they could discuss it later. Chanyeol would love to know more about his soulmate and what made him happy. 

 

 

"And why are we here now?" Baekhyun asked as they stopped in front of a cozy looking café. It was dark already and before they went back, Chanyeol asked if they could stop by a café just for a bit.

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol who walked and greeted the staffs on his way, eyes taking in the warm lights, painting on the walls, a combination of wood furniture and comfy sofas. 

"Please don't tell the school, but I have a part-time job here," Chanyeol said as they got inside the staff room.

"Whoa, really? That's so cool! What are you working as? Waiter? Barista?"

Chanyeol only smiled in answer.

 

 

After playing the piano to accompany the singer for half an hour, Chanyeol took a break. The cheers were things that Chanyeol got used to, but that one bright smile and sparkling eyes with a glint of orange were what Chanyeol liked the most. Chanyeol wondered if the orange was just his imagination, the reflection of the light, or it was something else.

"I can't believe it. You look so damn cool, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun said after Chanyeol took a sit on his table.

"Thank you. I’m nervous than usual, but I’m glad I didn’t make any mistake," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. He drank the water and exhaled, leaning on his chair. "I can't believe I'm so nervous. I'm not even nervous when I played on my first day I started working here."

Baekhyun propped his head with his hand, leaning a bit, "Why? Is there someone important here? Is there any actress or idol?" He whispered, eyes searching around.

"No, there’s no actress or idol," Chanyeol chuckled, “But my soulmate is here…” he dared to stare straight into Baekhyun’s eyes, glinting in pink. It felt like a minute, but it was only for a few seconds before Baekhyun parted his lips to talk.

"Do you believe in soulmate since you're a child?" Baekhyun asked gently.

"Yeah. My parents taught me about it."

"Is that why you can see that I’m your soulmate?"

It took Chanyeol a few moments to replied, "Don't we all can see who our soulmate is?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

Baekhyun hummed, shaking his head. "I can't. I don't believe in soulmate."

 

 

Chanyeol went silent on their walk back. Baekhyun didn't say anything either, only thanking Chanyeol with his usual smile when his bus arrived. Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun took his seat, waving his hand to him as the bus went.

Chanyeol’s legs felt weak, he took a sit while waiting for his bus, head repeating what Baekhyun said to him earlier. “He can’t see me…” he whispered to himself, balling his hands on top of his knees. _Is that why he asked me how I know that he’s my soulmate? Why he’s being nice to me when he doesn’t believe in soulmate then? How can he accept me as his soulmate when he can’t even see the colors in my—_

Chanyeol groaned out loud, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He needed to talk to Kyungsoo.

 

***

 

"Yeah, he hated the idea of a soulmate. I don't really know why, I never asked." Kyungsoo answered Chanyeol’s question as he cooked them lunch the next day. Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to come earlier and his childhood best friend agreeing easily and came not long after.

"How can someone don't believe in the idea of something as romantic and as real as soulmate...?" Chanyeol sighed for the numerous times already that day.

"Don't ask me, ask him."

"But Soo,"

"Just ask him tomorrow, Yeol. It’s something that the two of you should discuss, you shouldn’t be asking for information from me," Kyungsoo shook his head, giving a glare through his shoulder to Chanyeol.

“I know that, but I don’t know if it’s alright to ask him that? I mean, can you imagine that, Soo? Can you imagine your soulmate that you’ve been waiting to meet can’t see you as his half?”

Kyungsoo sighed, “No, I can’t imagine it and I don’t want to imagine it because—" he cut himself, inhaling, “I would feel the same as you…” he lowered his voice. 

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo dropped his head, taking few deep breaths before he turned to Chanyeol with a sad smile, “You need to talk with Baekhyun. Does it matter if he can’t see you as his soulmate or not? Because from what I see, Baekhyun likes you for who you are, soulmate or not.” 

Chanyeol groaned, “That’s right, it’s true, but I just…why can’t he _see_ me?”

***

“I just don’t believe it, like, who decided that you’re not my soulmate or not? I believe that a couple could still work out even if it’s not with their soulmate." 

Chanyeol put the courage to ask Baekhyun of why he can’t see him as his soulmate. He was afraid Baekhyun would be angry, but surprisingly he answered it as if Chanyeol asked about the weather.

"But you must have your reason, right? Just like how I believe in soulmate is because of my parents," Chanyeol’s lips turned up a bit, remembering the memories of his childhood where his parents shared their love stories.

"Really? Can you tell me about them?" Baekhyun's eyes sparkled as he leaned forward.

"They're just like any normal parents; they fight and show their affections too much in front of me and my sister. But I mean, even when sometimes it’s too much seeing them like that, I want to be just like them." Chanyeol grinned.

“No wonder you’re like this, you have such great parents, Chanyeol,” 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol lowered his head a little, feeling embarrassed, “How about you? Can you tell me about your parents?” 

Baekhyun's eyes flashed blue at the question, making Chanyeol blinked twice to see if he imagined it or not.

"I think the bell's going to ring. Let's go back to our classes." Baekhyun’s pursed his lips, standing up and cleaning the table while Chanyeol stared in wonder what had he done. 

 

 

Later that day, Chanyeol came to realize that it might be the answer that he had been searching for. It was our closes person who affected us the most and just like Chanyeol's parents, Baekhyun's parents might affect him too. 

 

***

Chanyeol didn't see any flashes of pink or blue or any other colors for days when he saw Baekhyun. His soulmate looked as cheerful as before, but something changed. His smile wasn't as bright and he sometimes looked like he was thinking of something. 

"Am I troubling you with our last...discussion?" Chanyeol asked at lunch after he saw Baekhyun ate less than half of his food. 

"Hmm?" Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, smiling. "What do you mean?"

"I can't see the colors in your eyes. Talk to me, Baekhyun." 

"What do you want me to say? I just don't want to talk about it now." Baekhyun dropped his smile, huffing before taking off his glasses and rubbing his temple. 

Chanyeol pursed his lips, "I’m sorry, I just...usually I see your eyes flash in pink but lately I can’t see any color at all. I can't see what you're feeling right now." he blinked, did he just saw a flash of green? 

"I—I don't need you to know every single feeling that I have!" Baekhyun diverted his eyes from Chanyeol but Chanyeol saw another green. 

"What are you feeling right now?" 

"Nothing!" Baekhyun hissed, glaring at him. It still looked cute for Chanyeol’s though even if he knew that Baekhyun tried to look intimidating.

Chanyeol formed a grin when he noticed Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red. He leaned in, raising his hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek gently. Baekhyun flinched a little, but he didn’t move, allowing Chanyeol the gesture. "Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for asking that question yesterday. I didn’t know that it would be a sensitive topic for you.” he whispered gently. 

Baekhyun bit his lower lips for a moment. “I don’t like to be reminded about it okay? But you’re my soulmate, so you should know about it, about why I can’t _see_ you.” 

“You don’t have to do it right now if you’re not ready, or if you don’t feel like to,” Chanyeol replied, rubbing his thumb gently on Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Baekhyun sighed, taking Chanyeol’s hand from his face and held it with both of his, “Normally, when we’re a child, they teach us about what a soulmate is, to believe in it, to know how it works, right? For me, it’s different. No one teaches me about it. Since I was a child, I only have my mother and my brother. My father left, even before my brother was born. I don’t know exactly why, my mother refused to talk about it, but they’re…they’re soulmate, Chanyeol. They are supposed to have a happily ever after or to be able to overcome any hardships in life, but they didn’t.” his grip tightening and Chanyeol put his other hand on top of Baekhyun’s.

“I don’t know if you have heard about it before, but there are few cases of where soulmates don’t always work. I know I’m not a child anymore, I know that people’s thought could change, but when you’re still innocent, seeing what’s before your eyes are more believable than the idea of what soulmate should be.” Baekhyun’s chuckled, eyes glinting in yellow and Chanyeol felt a pang in his heart. 

Of course, that was enough reason for Baekhyun to not believe in a concept of a soulmate. Despite many other examples that soulmate usually works, what happened with his parents could also happen to him. He didn’t want the risk to be hurt if he believed in the concept of soulmate, so he erased all those dream-like stories of soulmate, and chose to not believe in it. 

Chanyeol gently released his hands from Baekhyun’s, seeing the worry in his eyes but he smiled, pulling Baekhyun close to wrap his arms around him. “I’m sorry for what happened,” he whispered

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry that I’m your soulmate, that I can’t see you the way you see me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s forehead was pressed into Chanyeol’s shoulder, his hands loosely holding Chanyeol’s sides. 

“It’s alright if you can’t see me, as long as I can see you,” Chanyeol whispered, 

 

***

 

2 months after that Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to meet his family, saying that he wanted to introduce him as his soulmate. Chanyeol wasn’t sure at first, but he knew that it wasn’t too fast either because just last month, he brought Baekhyun to his family and made them really happy to meet their future son-in-law. 

Chanyeol learned more about the meaning of each color that flashed through Baekhyun’s eyes, even telling him about it as Baekhyun wondered one day how it felt like to see someone’s eyes turned into different colors. 

“I thought it would only be pink at first, but then I saw orange, green, and other colors,” Chanyeol answered as he watched the rain outside the window. He was sitting up on Baekhyun’s bed, the owner was snuggling next to him under the blanket. The TV across of the bed was playing some movie, but Baekhyun had lowered the volume to have small talk with Chanyeol. 

“It’s really helping, hm? Knowing what I’m feeling without having to guess it?” Baekhyun murmured, playing with Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Yeah, but at times I still don’t know what to say or do,” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, smiling down at him. 

Baekhyun pouted, “It’s not fair, it’s hard enough for me to know what you’re thinking. You look like you’re happy all the time…” 

“What? I don’t look happy all the time,” 

“What I mean is,” Baekhyun rolled to his stomach and sat up, “I want to know more about you, when there’s a day where you have to force your smile, when you need someone to talk to. We’re…soulmates, right? If we’re truly going to spend the rest of our times together, then I want us to depend on each other. I want to be there for you when you have a hard time, Chanyeol.” 

Hearing those words meant a lot to Chanyeol, that Baekhyun cared for him, that he wanted to put an effort to be with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol parted his lips, wanting to say something but nothing came out. His heart felt full, and the way those eyes glinted with pink so lovingly made him leaned in. Baekhyun closed his eyes when he saw Chanyeol getting closer and for a second Chanyeol paused. He then slowly pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s cheek gently, in the corner of his lips. 

“C-chanye—“

“I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to say…” Chanyeol whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You can kiss me properly,” Baekhyun dropped his stare, a hand went up to touch Chanyeol’s chest, right above his heart which was beating faster being so close to his soulmate. 

“C-can I?” 

Baekhyun smiled in answer and Chanyeol nodded silently. Chanyeol tilted his head a little as he leaned in for the second time to press his lips into Baekhyun’s. 

 

***

 

Weeks turned into Months and Months turned into Years. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship progressed like other normal couples, even when Baekhyun couldn’t see the colors in Chanyeol’s eyes. They fought because of petty things, they laughed together watching some movies or when they hang out with their friends, and they cried together when Chanyeol’s grandmother passed away.

College entrance exam was hard, but Baekhyun helped Chanyeol, and they had study groups with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. All those nights spent studying was worth it because in the end Chanyeol and Baekhyun got accepted to the universities that they were aiming for. 

And it was time for Chanyeol to take another step in their relationship, feeling nervous about his idea and anxious if Baekhyun rejected it. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun tilted his head, eyebrows frowning and eyes flashed in yellow. They were on the usual café where Chanyeol had part-time at. Chanyeol thought that he was ready, but the moment Baekhyun went in earlier, his mind went blank and he could only stare at his soulmate who ordered his drink. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol licked his bottom lip, feeling his throat dry before he drank his water. 

“Are you okay? You haven’t said anything,” Baekhyun blinked, reaching out to hold Chanyeol’s hand. 

It gave a little courage and Chanyeol thought that the more he delayed it, the more he would be anxious about Baekhyun’s answer. 

“I want to live together with you,” Chanyeol let out, eyes watching every change of expression on Baekhyun’s face. He rubbed his thumb on Baekhyun’s knuckles gently, forming a smile in his own lips, “We won’t see each other as much, I mean, we go to the different universities. We would be busy with assignments, exams, quizzes, all those stuff, and I don’t think I can handle it if I can’t see you as much as now,” he parted his lips, watching that there was only pink in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“I think I need to find a part-time job soon, then?” Baekyun blinked, knocking the table lightly with his fingers, “We need to find an apartment in the middle of our universities. You think we’ll be able to afford it?” 

“I’ve been saving the money that I got from my part-time job. I think it’ll be enough for a small apartment?” Chanyeol inhaled deeply. Baekhyun didn’t reject him, it was as if he also had the idea in his mind, that he wasn't shocked and easily said what he could do for their future.

 _Their_ future.

“But are you, are you sure? I mean, what about your mom? What about—“ 

“My brother’s place is near, and I can always go home on weekends when I’m not busy studying, I guess. I’m sure she would be happy too when she heard about this,” Baekhyun smiled. 

“I can’t believe it, you look so calm about this…” Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit relief although the anxiety was still there. 

“I actually have been thinking about it too, I want to be independent later on. I’m sorry that I haven’t told you anything about this, really. The thought of living together with you across my mind but I thought it’s kind of early but then you’re proposing the idea and it’s—ugh,” Baekhyun suddenly covered both of his eyes with his hands. Despite trying to cover his face, Chanyeol still could see the red on his cheeks. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips, “I love you so much, Baekhyun-ah.” 

The moment it slipped his lips, Chanyeol widened his eyes. Baekhyun slowly dropped his hands, eyes glinting in various colors, he felt so many emotion and Chanyeol knew he regret it immediately, but the soft, shy smile that Baekhyun had when he held Chanyeol’s hand, pressing his lips on it, and whispering _thank you_ was enough to prickled Chanyeol’s eyes in tears.

Baekyhun quickly moved to the seat beside Chanyeol, taking Chanyeol’s hand back and lifting the other to Chanyeol’s cheek. “I love you too, Chanyeol. All these times you’ve been and are still patient with me. You accept me the way I am and that’s more than I can ask you. I know that we’re still young and so many things will happen in the future but I believe in you. I believe that with you, everything will be fine in the end.” he chuckled when the tears fell on Chanyeol cheeks, he wiped it gently with his thumb, “You need to stop or I’m going to cry too,” he whispered. 

Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun’s eyes were glistening, so he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s body and nuzzled his neck. Baekhyun’s hands were rubbing his back and Chanyeol tightened his hold for just a moment, “Let’s talk to your mom later?” 

“Yes, let’s,” Baekhyun replied. 

 

*** 

 

_7 years later_

 

“Chanyeol? Hey, wake up, please? We promised to go on a date today,” 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun shook his body with enough power that it woke him, eyes opened slowly and blinking few times to adjust to the light. 

“Come on, up, up, you need to—oh.” 

“Hmm, yes, yes, I’m getting up—w-whoa!” Baekhyun suddenly had half of his body on top of Chanyeol and his arms were pressing on Chanyeol’s chest and what exactly was he doing? Baekhyun’s face was so close and it was Chanyeol’s favorite moment every single day, to be woken up by his soulmate and to just appreciate Baekhyun’s beauty. 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” 

“Y-yeah?” Chanyeol gulped. Baekhyun was in a white shirt, smelling like his shampoo which of course, Chanyeol’s favorite smell. He had his glasses off so Chanyeol could easily see the colors glinting in his eyes. They were a combination of orange and pink. 

“I see pink in your eyes,” Baekhyun frowned, tilting his head. 

Chanyeol’s lips curled up, “I can also see pink in your— _what?_ ” he blinked. Baekhyun saw pink in _his_ eyes?

“Mh-hm, there are pink flashing in your—oh, is that mean— _mmphhh!_ ” Baekyhun’s words were successfully cut as Chanyeol pressed their lips together, hard. 

“Yes, you can see me as your soulmate, and, and…” Chanyeol inhaled deeply, staring at Baekhyun’s amazed expression. 

“They look so pretty. No wonder you really, _really_ like staring at my eyes,” Baekhyun grinned. 

Chanyeol still couldn’t believe it. Baekhyun could finally see him as his soulmate? 

“How?” was the only word that could come out of Chanyeol’s lips. It was still early and Chanyeol was overwhelmed he didn’t know where to start to search for his answer and the kiss that Baekhyun gave him stopped all the thoughts together. 

“I can hear the wheel inside your brain moving, but you need to take a shower now or your breakfast will get cold,” Baekhyun patted his cheek, chuckling and kissing his cheeks a few times more. 

“Alright,” Chanyeol nodded. 

He got the time. 

Yes, he got all day to talk with Baekhyun of when he started to believe that soulmate do exist.


End file.
